All Hallow's Eve
by Nunda
Summary: Halloween oneshot. Happy Haunting! Dasey


"All Hallow's Eve"

by Nunda

Disclaimer: Just a little fanfiction. I don't own the show or anything.

/A.N./ Just a little treat for the night of tricks.

.oO00Oo.

Casey MacDonald smiled at the face in front of her. Pale white skin, black out-lined eyes, and black-painted lips—she hardly recognized herself. She smoothed her hair down around her and looked down at her clothes—short black dress, knee-high vinyl boots, fishnet stockings and a purple and black satin cape. She was one hot vampire, if she did say so herself.

"Bye, Mom!" Casey said, practically flying down the stairs.

"Casey, wait." Nora said calling her daughter back to her.

Casey sighed and turned back around. "I promise to be back by 11:00 on the dot."

"I just want you to be careful." Nora said, eyeing her daughter. "I mean, with all that craziness that's going on and everything."

"What craziness?" Casey asked with her hand on the doorknob.

Nora shrugged, "Willie Baxter escaped from prison earlier today. Police are on a mad-hunt to find him."

"Okay, Mom." Casey said crossing her arms across her chest. "You have my attention. Who's Willie Baxter?"

Casey rolled her eyes. Surely her mother didn't think she could fool her with some lame story about some crazed serial killer.

"I heard on the news that he masqueraded at Halloween parties, tricked young people into following him to a haunted house, and brutally dismembered them." She said quietly so the younger siblings, who were changing out of their costumes upstairs, wouldn't hear.

Casey swallowed hard and let out a soft chuckle. "You almost got me mom."

Nora looked her straight in the eyes, lips in a firm line, and said, "Maybe going to this party isn't such a good idea after all, huh?"

"Mom!" Casey spun around and started pacing back and forth. "That's not fair! Emily and I have been planning this for weeks. Besides, Derek got to go out with Sam!"

"Alright, alright!" Nora said, holding her hands up. "You can go. Just promise me that you and Emily will be safe. Keep your cell phone with you at all times."

"I promise." Casey said, nearly squealing. She rushed out of the house but not before she caught the end of George's phone conversation in the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Baxter. I know you're worried that your son will strike again…"

Casey shivered and pulled her cape tightly around her while she walked the short distance to Emily's house. She became acutely aware of all sounds and shadows. Casey was thankful the Davises went all out for Halloween—a dozen or so jack-o-lanterns lit the path to their house and made her feel safer about walking next door. When she got to their doorstep she felt relieved. _Quit being such a baby, _Casey told herself.

She knocked loudly on the door and it was answered by Mrs. Davis.

"Hi." Casey smiled brightly. "Is Emily ready?"

"Casey," Mrs. Davis looked confused. This couldn't be good. Casey felt her stomach twinge. "Emily must've misunderstood. She thought you guys were meeting _at_ the party."

"Oh." Casey frowned. She looked down the streets. Most of the trick-or-treaters had already gone back inside to the safety of their homes as it was very dark outside. There were, however, a few stragglers running around house to house. She felt another shiver.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"No." Casey said. "That won't be necessary. It's only a few blocks."

Casey started back down the path, and then turned around.

"Have you heard of Willie Baxter, Mrs. Davis?" Casey asked the older woman.

"Yes. Creepy guy. I hope they catch him and throw him under the jail." She said rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Who hasn't heard of him?"

_Apparently, me, _Casey thought to herself while shaking her head.

Casey walked quickly down the sidewalk, making sure she kept her head down. No way did she not want to catch the eye of the serial killer. Suddenly Casey was stricken with a horrible thought. What if she was too busy keeping her head down that she didn't notice him creeping up behind her? Now Casey's attention was everywhere. Her blood chilled when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace—the footsteps quickened. Before she knew it, Casey was in a full-blown sprint. Casey was glad to see the house with the party looming ahead. Just as she started to run across the lawn, she threw a glance behind her to see her stalker. She stopped cold when she saw that there was no one behind her.

_I am losing it, _Casey thought to herself. Once again, Casey smoothed down her hair and knocked on the door.

"Casey. Glad you could make it." Devin, the host said, after throwing the door open.

"Casey!" Emily said rushing to her friend's side. "You look great!"

Casey smiled wide and did a little twirl; her cape rippled in the air. "Thank you, and so do you, Nurse Davis."

"Merci." Emily said. "Come on and get some punch."

Emily dragged Casey off to the kitchen.

"I think Devin likes me." Emily whispered so only Casey could hear.

Casey looked back at the "dead" hockey-player. He had a hockey skate on his head; the blade appeared to be deeply embedded in his skull. Fake blood stained his hair and the edges of his hairline.

"Don't look at him." Emily giggled. "He'll know we're talking about him."

Casey dipped herself some blood-red punch.

"So, are you over Derek, now?" Casey wrinkled her nose.

"I'll never be over Derek." Emily sighed. She sipped her own blood-like liquid. "But, I'm over the fact that he'll never be mine."

Casey was glad that he and Sam went to the movies tonight with whatever bimbos they picked up along the way. Parties were so much easier to enjoy when Derek wasn't around to spoil things for her.

Music pulsated from the next room and Emily once again dragged Casey by the arm. She instantly dropped Casey though when Devin asked Emily to dance.

Casey leaned against the wall slowly drinking her punch. Everyone on the dance floor seemed to have partner but her. Then, from out of nowhere, a guy in a Michael Myers mask thrust his hand out at Casey, as if he was asking her to dance.

Casey shook her head and then lied through her teeth, "I'm here with someone. He just, uh, went to the bathroom."

Although she knew it was only a mask, it still unnerved to even think about dancing with Michael Myers. Especially after what her mother told her. Apparently, this guy didn't take no for an answer, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"I said, _no._" Casey said trying to free herself from his grasp. He was too overpowering. His grip tightened and the next thing Casey knew, she was being pulled outside. Casey tried yelling to Emily, but he clamped a gloved hand over Casey's mouth. The party-goers seemed oblivious to her perilous position. Casey's eyes widened when she saw where she was being dragged. The tool shed. Casey bit down on his hand and screamed. Onlookers, not realizing that this was a real hostage situation, laughed and pointed to the show.

Casey dug her heels into the ground and tried to contort her body so she could fight back. His grip was tight and he proved too strong for her. He kicked the tool shed door open with his heavy boot, latching the door behind him. Shoving her into a chair, he tied her down. Reaching above him, he jerked the chain that powered the single 75-watt light bulb.

"Please, whoever you are, I won't tell the police if you just let me go." Casey pleaded. "It's not like I've seen your face."

Casey wiggled around in the chair, wishing she could reach her cell phone. Her mother's words were now coming back to haunt her. Casey felt faint when she saw her abductor reach above his head and grab a long sword from a shelf. Casey decided that she was not going out like this and started kicking her legs to no avail. He kept coming closer, sword drawn in front of him. He swiftly swung the sword at her neck—stopping just short of chopping her head off. Casey was trembling all over, slightly whimpering waiting for her end to come.

"Casey," he spoke, "It's just me."

Derek pulled the mask off and instantly started laughing as if he'd just told the funniest joke.

"Derek! You jerk! I hate you! Now let me out of here!"

"It was just a joke." Derek said, untying her. "Everyone was in on it."

Just as quick as the rope hit the floor, Casey jumped up and pushed Derek against the shed door.

"You are an ass!" She said through gritted teeth. "What if you really cut me with this thing?" Casey picked the sword up and jabbed it at Derek.

He laughed. "That would be kind of hard, Case, since it's made of plastic."

He ran his hand over the hard plastic blade as proof.

"I still hate you." She seethed.

"Sorry, Case, it was just a joke. Damn." Derek said hotly.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, Derek Venturi!" Casey yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now let me out of here."

Casey pulled on the lock, desperate to get out before she began crying in front of him.

"Not until you calm down." Derek said, holding a key over her head. He inched closer to her. "So tell me, Casey. Were you scared?"

"I will get you back for this." She said defiantly and took a swipe for the key. He was too quick for her and she ended up falling into his chest.

"Whoa, careful, Klutzilla." He said, catching her from falling. He pulled her up. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. What Casey could only chalk up to a moment of insanity brought on by the night's events, she kissed him. Full on the lips. Like she shouldn't be kissing her step-brother. This time, he was the one who was shocked. Casey easily grabbed the key from him and let herself out of the shed. Everyone from the party, in addition to Sam, was waiting, anxious to see her reaction. Derek, still in shock from the kiss lagged behind in the tool shed.

"Don't worry about me." Casey said triumphantly. "I think I just killed Willie Baxter."

Casey couldn't hold her laughter in for long after seeing their horrified faces.

.oO00Oo.

"Have fun at the party?" Nora said with a sly smile when the two teenagers returned home that night. She was sitting on the couch with George. The two were engrossed in a scare-a-thon on TV.

Casey glanced at Derek with a sly smile of her own. "Yeah, it was great, Mom. Great joke. I fell for the whole Willie Baxter thing."

George laughed, "Did you get her good, son?"

"I think she got me." Derek said smirking at Casey.

They ran upstairs so the adults could go back to their TV-watching.

"So, how about we re-enact that last scene?" Derek said quietly to Casey in the hallway in front of their rooms.

"When I get done being mad at you." Casey said with a smile and disappeared into her room.

Derek grinned and shook his head. At least she didn't say no. He was about to go into his own room when Casey ran out, pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just to remind you of what you're waiting for." She smiled and disappeared into her room for the rest of the night.

/A.N./ Hope you enjoyed my "stab" at writing a Halloween one-shot. I hope everyone on here has a SAFE and happy Halloween! ;)

Please review!


End file.
